Historia
by Gothic Black
Summary: Todo reino, persona, animal, o, inclusive, cosas tienen su historia. Estén atentos porque revelare la historia de un reino que quedo en olvido por parte de Equestria.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, como dijo mi amiga Blue en el "chaper 14" del secreto del bosque Everfree, subiré la historia del reino Amicitia Marcus.**

**No espero que les interese, pero léanlo si quieren. El primer capítulo será la historia, el segundo será un chaper en el que voy a responder sus preguntas, para que no a higa dudas del capítulo de historia.**

* * *

><p>"<em>El reino Amicitia Marcus, conocido más fácilmente como castillo de cristal, es uno de los reinos más independientes pero de igual manera esta aliado con Equestria. Algunos dicen que se aliaron por no ser necesaria mente independiente, otros por amistad, nadie sabe realmente la razón. Al igual que en Equestria hay dos princesas las cuales también traen el sol y la luna a su reino. Su ubicación es a las afueras de Equestria, un poco más lejos de el Imperio de cristal, lo que lo separa del Imperio es la nieve que cubre el camino y en donde ahora se encuentran los Ferrum Julius" <em>Esta es la información que nos da el libro _'la historia de los reinos'_ de Star Wild el barbudo. Lo que haré será agregar más información, empecemos.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1:-Historia<strong>

Se le empezó a llamar castillo de cristal porque su castillo es de cristal, aparte de que Celestia y Luna fueron las primeras en llamar al reino Amicitia por este nombre. Aunque algunos ponis que son de este reino igualmente lo llaman castillo de cristal, como lo dicen: Arrow, Light y Night de "El secreto del bosque Everfree" en el chaper ocho, también es llamado así por Solar, Luna y Time en el chaper nueve.

Celestia y Luna ya eran amigas de Solar y Moon antes de saber lo de Equestria. Cuando, en uno de sus viajes, vieron a Discord hacer sufrir a los ponis de Equestria las dos intervinieron sin pensarlo dos veces y sin avisarles sobre su descubrimiento a Solar y Moon.

Más tarde, al derrotar a Discord, los habitantes de Equestria nombraron a las dos hermanas princesas de Equestria, desde ahí su amistad con Solar y Moon se consolido. Pero, al pasar los años, cuando el Imperio de cristal fue tomado por Sombra, las cuatro alicornios intervinieron y lograron encerrarlo sin poder evitar que Sombra lanzara un hechizo sobre el Imperio que lo hizo desaparecer por más de mil años.

El reino Amicitia y Equestria estaban teóricamente unidos por el Imperio, por lo cual cuando este desapareció los dos reinos se separaron, olvidándose el uno del otro. A excepción de Solar, Moon y Murder que son, junto con muy pocos ponis, los que aun conservan el conocimiento sobre Equestria, a sí mismo como las dos princesas de este conservan el conocimiento sobre el reino Amicitia.

Por esta razón, el reino Amicitia no contaría como aliado con Equestria, por que los Equestrianos no tienen conocimiento sobre este. Hace más de mil años se aliaron por amistad.

**Desde aquí ya me salgo del tema de la historia y comienzo con las especies de animales que hay en el reino Amicitia.**

En el reino Amicitia Marcus exciten diferentes razas de animales: los Ferrum Julius, los Igne Tenebris, los Industria Extractor, los Pecus Nigrum, los Draco Insanus, los Diem y los Glaciem Legit.

Los Ferrum Julius, también conocidos como Icewolfs o Ferrum Dentium, son lobos cuyo pelaje es blanco y que están acostumbrados a estar más en el frió que en el calor, su principal enemigo son los Igne Tenebris. Ataca con sus garras o dientes, los cuales son irrompibles.

Los Igne, más fácilmente conocidos como Firewolfs, son lobos de fuego cuyo enemigo son los Ferrum. Este lobo ataca con bolas de fuego o sus garras.

Los Industria, también conocidos como Vestibulum Venenatis, son fénix negros, los cuales absorben magia y se vuelven más poderosos. Atacan con fuego negro o con algunos hechizos básicos de magia, ya que ellos no pueden hacer magia avanzada.

El Pecus, es un dragón negro, se podría decir que un dragón de oscuridad ya que ataca con rayos negros que deja ciego a su oponente por tres minutos como máximo.

El Draco Insanus, también conocido como pesadilla tormentosa, es un dragón eléctrico, que ataca con electricidad y es sumamente poderoso e inteligente.

Los Diem, son dragones de luz, a quienes no les gusta atacar con sus rayos ya que al igual que el Pecus deja ciegos a sus enemigos, y al igual que el Draco Insanus es bastante inteligente.

Los Glaciem Legit, son dragones de hielo, los cuales atacan con rayos de hielo. Es el más inteligente de la especie draconiana, y bastante amigable con los ponis que reconoce que son buenos.

**Eso es todo sobre las criaturas, y para acabar con esto voy a decir por qué el reino Amicitia estaba teóricamente unido con Equestria por el Imperio.**

A las afueras del Imperio hay una roca llamada Flamma Ignis, es una piedra tele transportadora que se abre solamente con una gema de fuego. Esta piedra permitía a los Amacitianos y a los Equestrianos mantenerse en contacto, puesto que la piedra tele trasportaba a la entrada del reino Amicitia o a las afueras del Imperio de Cristal.

La Flamma fue creada con el poder mágico de Star wild, ni las princesas saben como lo hizo, por lo cual la Flamma es irreemplazable. También es un dato curioso los extraños signos que tiene la piedra, los cueles brillan cuando están cerca de una gema de fuego y luego se abre el portal.

La Flamma solo se encuentra en tres partes:

Primera: a las afueras del Imperio.

Segundo: a las cercanías del reino Amicitia.

Tercero: cerca de los volcanes, al cuidado de dos Igne Tenebris.

La primera piedra y la tercera llevan únicamente al reino, y la segunda piedra lleva al Imperio, nadie sabe porque no lleva hacia donde están los Igne.

* * *

><p><strong>Con esto termino todo, para los lectores de "El secreto del bosque Everfree" espero que les a higa servido esto.<strong>

**Las imágenes y mas información sobre las criaturas se encuentran en Taringa! la URL la tiene Blue en su perfil, me despido.**

**Gothic Black**


	2. Aviso

**Después de pensarlo un poco, voy a hacer un Fic de la historia del reino Amicitia, aunque tengan paciencia, porque voy a comenzar/continuar este Fic cuando terminé "Aventuras y Problemas" en el cual apenas llevo dos caps.**

**Otra cosa que podría decir es, yo subo un chapter cada semana (o Sábado, para ser más precisa) y si no lo subo es porque ¡El profe nos mando un sin fin de deberes!**

**Así que, esto es solo un aviso. Para las personas que leen esto, les agradezco de corazon.**

**Saludos,**

**Gothic Black ۞**


End file.
